Arylmidazolinones are a class of potent herbicides useful in the control of a wide variety of undesirable plant species. Pyridyl- and quinolyl-imidazolinones and their use is disclosed in Los U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,619 and imidazolinyl benzoic acids and their use is disclosed in Los U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,487.
The present invention describes 2-(1-substituted-2-imidazolin-2-yl)benzoic and nicotinic acids, and derivatives thereof, which differ from U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,619 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,487 according to the substitution of the I position on the imidazolinone ring. Methods to attach a hydroxyl group directly to the nitrogen atom of the imidazolinone ring system are not known in the art. Likewise, the attachment of a nitrile or an arylthio moiety to a nitrogen atom in the imidazolinone ring system has heretofore never been disclosed in the art. No known methods are indicated for adding electrophilic functional groups to an imidazolinone nitrogen.
It is an object of the present invention to provide 2-(1-substituted-2-imidazolin-2-yl)benzoic and nicotinic acids, and derivatives thereof that demonstrate broadened crop selectivity and retention of weed control. This and other objects will become more apparent in the description of the invention.